


I Will Always Find You

by TwistedWytch



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWytch/pseuds/TwistedWytch
Summary: Sakutaro Morishige Has been dead for sometime now and he has yet to meet his beloved Mayu. Even in death they are separated...or are they?





	I Will Always Find You

The blood had long since dried into the cold wood and the organs almost solidified into dried, shriveled husks. Nothing like what they had been formally still, Sakutaro once again found himself at the place of her death, staring aimlessly at the pile of his former friend. He had come to do this so often after that of his own death that he was almost afraid he had forgotten what she looked like in life. In killing himself he had hoped to atone for not being able to protect her, but, the inability to even find her spirit had made him all the more sullen. He had long since grown passed any chuckles at the body as well. Opting instead for simply gazing upon it silently for hours on end.

The other lowly spirits flittered by doing whatever it was they did to whomever it was they did it to, and Sakutaro merely ignored them. He simply went on gazing at the corpse before him. On rare occasions he would walk around the school looking for her, hoping to find the girl he loved in life but to no avail. He suspected she could be on another plain like they had been when they were alive. Nobody had specified to him what would happen if they had died. He knew there was no moving on from this place, that was certain. In conclusion he supposed now that this would be his doom. Walking along an endless journey. Continuously turning and gazing at every sound or glimpse of movement that stirred his attention. This was hell, and that pain of being without her had saw to it the numbing any form of pain he had been carrying from his death. As such he did not think about his family on these long, lonely nights. Nor did he think of those that had escaped. No, to do so meant the possibility of forgetting her entirely. At least that was how he saw it. A warped reasoning from a warped man indeed. 

“Lonely...hungry…” 

The voice was misty and almost gargled as the specter of a student long since passed drifted by him. He was close enough that his arm brushed the others shoulder, causing the taller male to grimace with disgust as he rotated himself slightly moving further away from the ambling visage as it stumbled passed on what appeared to be a shattered leg. Sakutaro said nothing to him but found himself thinking momentarily of what might have happened to the other. From what he said the smart male hypothesized that perhaps he had gotten separated or was even the last of his group. His busted leg suggested he had gotten caught somewhere or fallen in a whole and slowly starved to death. 

Wait, no! He did it again. His thoughts had drifted away from Mayu. It seemed to be happening more and more as time passed and the once collected male was becoming more and more distraught as it kept happening. True, in life he had become a bit unhinged to put it lightly but in his death he had returned to the normal, calculating and level headed version of himself. A version that was once again slipping steadily away like vapor on a chilly night. 

Holding a hand to his temple he grimaced again. This time with more of a pained expression as the thought of forgetting her wrenched into him like a kick to the gut. “Mayu,” he murmured shakily. “I’m sorry.”

The specter that had been lumbering behind, stopped and clumsily turned itself around. The mild draw of its busted legs making prevalent noise to clue the other in on its action, causing Sakutaro to look in his direction begrudgingly. His eyes blaming him for the pain he felt now. Yet he remained staring at him as the wide eyed male continued to stare back with intrigue before his gaze shifted slightly to the corpse. 

“You both say things,” he uttered almost whimsically and smiled. “It’s terribly sad you know.”

A nerve was struck inside the taller male at the site of such a smile but the weight of his sentenced threatened to beat down upon him him with such force that the impulse to slap the man was only curbed by the impulse to to demand further of his knowledge of Mayu. Sakutaro quickly lunged forward and yanked the other by his coat. Pulling him firmly against him as he glared into the maddly unblinking eyes. “Mayu,” he shouted gruffly. “You’ve seen her?”

“Yes I have seen her,” came the reply. Now almost sing-songy in pitch. “She follows you and hides in the shadows crying. She’s always singing sorry over and over again.” He chuckled with the last bit, his grin growing wider. “This is the first time you have looked at me Shig.”

“You may not call me that,” he growled and effortlessly flung the other back. As the student hit the wall he looked up with the same saddened expression he had carried moments prior to the interaction. 

“You’re a nasty guy Shige,” he said sorrowfully and quickly turned around the corner.

Sakutaro growled lightly but didn’t care to correct him further. Instead he spun around fast to face the immersive shadow that overtook the hallway. It was thick, like ink. Nothing shown beyond it’s blackness and the eager male could only step forward as he began to call her name desperately.

“Mayu! Mayu please. Come out to me I beg you.” His call went unanswered as the soft patter of rain began to sound. “Mayu why don’t you come to me? I did this for you! I am here...here to be with you. Please Mayu!” He swallowed hard las his pace quickened, and suddenly the faint sound of footprints could be heard hurrying away in the distance. Why was she running away? Why would Mayu do such a thing? She should know he wouldn’t hurt her right? He had only thought of her this entire time. There was no way he would do anything other than hold her and cherish her like he would have in life.

“Mayu!” He cried out and took off at full speed. Making it around a corner only to be greeted by a hallway lit by the outside moonlight streaming in through a single window. Droplets of rain lightly stained the glass, distorting why light in small waves of brilliance. The single corner on the far end held a dark shadow, untouched by the moon’s magnificence and Sakutaro could just make out the outline of a person. A girl, with a side ponytail. It was Mayu.

He fell to his knees immediately. Collapsing from the mental exhaustion. His form was shaken,now much like it had been the day he died. The very moment he had figured out Mayu had been killed. It felt like all hope was gone. Only this time there was no escape. He could not die a second time. Not go to a better place, and certainly not return to the life he had known before. All was different now. This hell was his. His beloved Mayu was forever out of his reach. He knew that now and he cried loudly, projecting his sorrow to the din or soft rain. 

“Mayu why?” He cried. “ Are you so far gone that you can’t be brought near me? Or is it that my precious Mayu has changed so much she wouldn’t dream of coming so close to me now. Is the pain so great that it’s eaten away my lovely Mayu?”

The tears fell in droves down his cheeks as his face turned to the floor, allowing the drops to roll onto the old wood, staining it with their moisture. “”I’m so sorry Mayu. I tried. I tried to save you. I was to late. I’m so sorry! I was to late. It’s all my fault. Take out your vengeance on me if you must but I beg you not to leave me alone again. I can’t bare an eternity without you.”

His cries were broken with the faint whimper of a deeply rooted anguish as the dark form stepped forward slowly emerging into view. It was Mayu of course but not as he had knew her. Her features were sunken, her body seemingly drained of all energy. A fragile doll standing aloft with little help in the ways of a person's normal posture. The haggered girl, once full of life and smiles, stoof now barely distinguishable by any means. Yet the distraught male smiled up at her with a calm reprieve. “Mayu,” he called lightly. “My beautiful Mayu.” 

With that she quickly knelt in front of him and embraced him eagerly. Her tears falling freely as her weakened form held onto him like a lifeline. He slender fingers curling through his jacket as she buried her face in his chest. It was only when she felt him embrace her back did she raise her head and speak.

“I cost you your life Shig-nii. It was my fault you couldn’t go on and be happy. You live in pain and it’s my fault.” She buried her face again. “When I saw you die...I couldn’t take it. I went mad. I couldn’t forgive myself. I didn’t have the right to be by your side, and when Ayumi-chan tried to resurrect me, I thought it wasn’t fair. Why should I get to live if you wouldn’t get that chance! When it failed I became like this...I’m a monster paying for the sins I have commited. It’s not your fault! Don’t blame yourself please. I can’t bare it.”

A soft shushed tone came from the male’s lips as he listened quietly. His hand gently brushing through her messy hair as held her to him. When she had calmed down a bit more he spoke in a hushed tone. “My lovely Mayu. Your here hear now. No more suffering. All I have done I have done for you. I have no regrets. Just never leave my side again and this damnation shall be our eden.”

The girl smiled through the tears. She knew he was broken. His mind was long gone over these years even if he hadn’t completely realized that. It showed very much in his voice now even though it was something that he had successfully kept hidden away. Always carrying himself higher than the rest and appearing as composed as he had been in life. He had his mad sperts now and then but one thing always remained the same from his past normalcy. His affection for her. Yes it took quite a bit of time to realize his full feelings for her but by then she was long dead and her heart had darkened quite a bit. The last bit of her own self that was left knew that being around him was no good. She was horrible now. A shell of what she once was. Yet, she always found herself trailing from the shadows murmuring I’m sorry over and over again as if it would atone for something. She hated it and every bit of herself for everything but, the more she saw him look for her the more together he seemed to remain and she began to hope that he would drift away. Hopefully salvaging some form of joy from this never ending existence and piecing together the shattered puzzle that was was his psyche. At least some semblance of one.

However that had all just come crashing down the moment he knew she was there. Hearing the sorrow tinged in his voice and the blame he gave himself was too heartbreaking to resist and she immediately found herself pulled back from all the maddeningly dark thoughts she had been processing and holding back all this time. Here she was, a shell of what she once was and still he called her lovely. Still he saw her as some sort of beautiful being in great contrast to the way she was actually presented. He could only see her as such and the warmth of that knowledge, the feeling of that love in his heart was enough to beat at her own madness and push it away.

She clutched the grimy shirt her wore and rubbed her eyes over it in an attempt to dry them. “Sorry for everything Shig-nii. I didn’t have the faith in you or myself. That’s what this place does. I hope you can forgive me for everything.”

Gently he cupped her face and lifted it up to his own. “You’re a naughty girl Mayu making me worry so much.” His voice was soft as was his expression. “But I understand why you did it. In the future I hope you’ll have more faith in me. No matter what you became you would always be my Mayu and I would never stop looking for you. An eternity without you would be far worse than anything hell could unleash. Please understand that.” He bent forward kissing her forehead lightly before continuing. “The only thing that kept my sanity from completely drifting away was you.”

That did it. She wanted to cry again, but this time she it would be tears of happiness, albeit with a touch of guilt but she wouldn’t let him know about that. Instead she hugged him tightly, her thin arms clutching his muscled frame desperately. “I’m so sorry,” she found herself saying again. “I just wanted…”

“I know,” he interrupted. His body tensing slightly as his nerves jolted. No doubt he was a little angry now. Most likely because she was still feeling sorry for herself. It was something familiar from the past and it only made her happier. “What’s done is done Mayu. So stop dwelling on it. We can move forward now and that’s all that matters. We have eternity.”

Mayu once again raised her head. “You’re right Shig-nii. You always know what to say. I’m glad that’s not changed.” Her smile grew as she leaned upward placing a light kiss on his lips. “I’ll never leave you again. Please take care of me forever.”

Sakutaro returned her smile with his own as he cupped her cheek gently. Kissing the thin lips generously before parting and laying his forehead against hers. “I promise to never let you go again. So lets descend into this hell together.”


End file.
